


Everyone Sleeps

by w_x_2



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: Mycroft gives Lestrade credit, he goes right for what he wants, doesn't bother with beating around the bush.





	Everyone Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 26th day of mmom 2018.

“Hello Sir,” Anthea looks up from her phone to greet Mycroft once he comes out of his meeting. She draws her hand into one of her coat's pockets and brings forth another phone which she offers to him. “It has vibrated multiple times with texts and calls,” she informs professionally even though it's clear that she is not most pleased with the incessant buzzing and turns back to her blackberry. “Someone really wants your attention.”

 

Mycroft arches an eyebrow, knows that if it was truly important she would have informed him. “Who was it?” he asks even as he unlocks his phone.

 

She keeps her head down as she focuses her attention on typing. “Mr. Lestrade.”

 

“Police business?” Mycroft asks with hope.

 

Anthea clears her throat and looks up to search the room around them before she succinctly utters, “No.”

 

“Anthea,” Mycroft whines after he also gives their surroundings a cursory look to make sure he can respond in such a manner. “Why didn’t you just tell him to stop?”

 

“With how eager he is, I’m afraid he would not have stopped just because of my say so, Sir,” she replies with honesty but Mycroft knows that she probably didn't try very hard.

 

When Mycroft opens up his messages to his and Lestrade's conversation he can see that he was right as scrolling up reveals the only text that Anthea sent to Lestrade and it reads: _Busy, etf 2 hours._

 

“Etf?” Mycroft asks much like Lestrade had texted back to query.

 

“Estimated time of freedom,” she explains to him with a quick smirk, unlike she had done to Lestrade.

 

“Oh,” he breathes as he reads Lestrade's following texts to guess what the acronym meant.

 

“Seems you really gave him something to remember last time you saw him,” Anthea agrees with a knowing expression as her eyebrows quickly arch before she settles back into full composure.

 

* * *

 

 

_Estimated time of *freedom*. - MH_

 

That is the first text that Mycroft sends to correct the guesses ranging from Estimated Time of Fucking -that had been followed by a string of texts to express the officer's happiness at Mycroft's forwardness and how he would prepare himself- to Estimated Time of Flogging- that one had been towards the end of the guesses and had included an apology for being so explicit and presumptuous. The final guess had in fact moved away from sexual, had been Feast, but before that there had been many which among them had included Face-Fucking, Facial and Frotting.

 

The second text quickly follows in the hopes that they can ignore the rest of the texts that Lestrade sent while Mycroft was busy and away from his phone.

 

 _How can I help you, Mr. Lestrade?_ \- MH

 

 _I want you to go out on another date with me._ \- GL

 

Mycroft gives the man credit, he goes right for what he wants, doesn't bother with beating around the bush.

 

 _As pleasant a time we had, as I told you, I do not have time for relationships._ \- MH

 

 _You were in my house for two nights._ \- GL

 

 _My first uninterrupted 36 hours off in four months_. - MH

 

 _So, let's meet up again. We don't need that long for a dinner._ \- GL

 

 _You'll want more and I do not have the time._ \- MH

 

 _Do you sleep? -_ GL

 

 _Everyone sleeps. -_ MH

 

 _Come sleep at my place tonight._ \- GL

 

 _Mr. Lestrade, we had a good time. I should not have been so impulsive though. It shouldn't have happened._ -MH

 

 _You have regrets?_ \- GL

 

Mycroft sighs as he recalls meeting up with the officer on accident. He had met him at John and Sherlock's flat, and they had walked out together at Sherlock's insistence that they both leave him be. Lestrade had asked him what he was planning to do with his time off -disclosed by Sherlock-, if he perhaps wanted to have a drink with Lestrade. Lestrade's voice hadn't exactly been suggestive, but Mycroft had been honest and declined the invitation with the explanation that a drink was not what he needed. He'd then been pleasantly surprised when Lestrade had replied by asking if he wanted a tumble.

 

 _I have a job which requires me 24/7 Mr. Lestrade, I do not have the time for anything else in my life._ -MH

 

 _Stop calling me that. We had a really awesome time. Let's do it again. You must have about 4 to 8 hours of sleep, right? Come to mine. You know where it is._ \- GL

 

 _I don't have any planned time off._ -MH

 

_I understand you might have to leave but please come here when you finish work. - GL_

 

_What is the point? - MH_

 

_I can't stop thinking about you. - GL_

 

The admittance causes butterflies to emerge in Mycroft's stomach, but the next text makes his delight ten-fold.

 

 _I keep having to bring myself to orgasm whenever you enter my mind. How you looked connected with me, how you sounded, how you felt. You are a gorgeous man and I want to go on a proper date with you. But if I can't convince you to do that at the moment, then please come help me give my hand a rest and I'll put you to sleep with what you'll remember will be another extremely satisfying shag._ \- GL

 

 _Sounds like you just want my body._   _\- MH_

 

_I dare you to come and find out. - GL_

 

_It wouldn't be anytime soon, I still have plenty of things to do today. - MH_

 

_Whenever you can. - GL_

 

Mycroft feels himself warm, he can hardly believe his luck that what was supposed to be a tumble could turn out to be so much more. Greg had been good in bed, yes, but he had also been kind, inquisitive about Mycroft's interests, playful and amazingly distracting from the rest of the world while Mycroft had been with him.

 

 _Very well. But try not to wring yourself dry while you think of me or you won't have anything left for when I finally arrive_. _\- MH_


End file.
